A TMNT Valentine's Day
by KatO93
Summary: Valentine's Day, the celebration of love and romance. Love is the most precious feeling in the world and for the Turtles on this day they will do anything to show their wives just far their love will go. This story is Rated M for Mature Content. Also, this will be completed next year close to Valentine's Day.
1. New Author's Note

**Hello hello hello!**

**It is so great and fantastic to be back on here again after… well come to think about it I don't remember. The point is I've been gone a while, which sucks because I'm not used to that and then I feel horrible for leaving you all hanging like I did. For this reason alone I apologize. Not only that, but life sometimes has other plans for you that you can't control and at the end of the day all you can do is keep moving on. However, I have had good things happen in my life with my major in music and performing more as I become stronger in my abilities and doing things that I thought I could never do. So that is pretty much what has been going on with me in my daily life.**

**Anyway, what I am here for is to say this, as you all know I had said I would rewrite this Valentine's Day story into a more rated M story. However, I have had some of my closest friends read the original copy that I had taken off here and they actually didn't think I should change anything and to keep it as it is. So, with that said I will repost the original copy back on here and make some tweaks that I feel are necessary for you all to read once again. I think I've kept you all waiting long enough, don't you think;)?**

**I will have it up maybe in the next few hours or the next day, but the point is it will be up way ahead of schedule. Also, I will have a schedule of what stories I am working on and such on my profile so be sure to check it out. I thank each and every one of you for being so patient with me and being the best fans ever:)!**

**See you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello! **

**So once again with this short story all of the brothers will spend Valentine's Day with their girls in their own way. Each couple will do something different and won't see any other couples. This is how the order will go: Mikey/Layla, Donnie/Sasha, Raph/Cheryl, and Leo/Verena. A couple of notes also before we start: all of the couples will spend time together in the evening for obvious reasons, and I will not give my author's note until the end of the final chapter. Enjoy yourselves guys and gals and as always, I do not own TMNT.**

Chapter 1: A Romantic Dinner for Two (Mikey/Layla)

Layla's P.O.V.:

Today began so beautifully despite having classes on this special day of love and romance, Valentine's Day. I'm not sure what it is about this day, but the thought of couples spending the entire day loving one another and doing special things makes me feel good all over. Even my parents gave me the night off from helping out at the restaurant, which I feel bad for them doing that for me but they said my shift will be taken care of and to have a great day with my boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriend, that's what has me excited about this day the most is spending it with Mikey. My Mikey…thinking that gives me butterflies in my stomach. He's everything that I have always wanted in a man and more: handsome, funny, sweet, even energetic like me. Not a day goes by where I never stop thinking about him and how much I love him and he loves me, and now today we can show each other just how in love we are.

I'd love to spend my entire day with him, but of course my education comes first. Surprisingly, it really isn't that bad in fact I feel relaxed which is weird. Normally when I have my classes I get so uptight like Sasha, but then again me compared to her she goes into overdrive. Let's just hope I don't get like that. I guess I should be grateful I only had history and business today, but it would be even better if they both weren't three hours long. I swear I think my brain's going to explode after an entire lecture on Greek mythology.

My last class finally finished at five and I literally sprint out of the room to get outside like everyone else. I start power walking off the campus and down the sidewalk to get back to my apartment A.S.A.P. and start getting dressed for my date. I know to some people it's stupid to get ready three hours early before the actual date, but hey I want to look beautiful for my boyfriend. Is that such a crime? I don't think so. Twenty minutes later I get inside my apartment and hear my phone go off in my pocket so I set my stuff down on the coffee table. When I take it out I see that it's Mikey calling me and I get all hyper. I finally pull it together and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said in a sweet tone.

Mikey's P.O.V.:

"Hi Layla!" I pretty much yell at her through the phone in excitement.

I hear her laugh and I smile bigger, _"Hi Mikey. What's going on?"_

"Nothing really. Just calling to see how my girlfriend's day went, you know the usual."

"_Well my day was just fine thank you very much. How about yours?"_

"Eh, it was okay. Besides training and getting some stuff for later tonight, not too bad." I tell her as I dip a strawberry into some melted chocolate. "But it's gonna be better once I see you and your pretty face."

"_Aww Mikey, that's so sweet. I can't wait to see you too, today has just been so dragging at school."_

I place the strawberry down on a cookie sheet and laugh, "Don't worry, Layla, your handsome Turtle Titan will save you from a boring day with a big dinner."

"_You're just too good for me, you know that?"_

"So I've been told, and I can same the same about you."

_Alright. I see your point. Well, I better start getting my apartment and myself ready."_

"Okay. I'll see you tonight, Layla." I look around to see if my brothers are nearby and see no one and I smile, "I love you."

"_I love you too, Mikey." _She said and the call ends.

I finish off the last strawberry and put it on the cookie sheet with the other ones that are cooling off and put them all in the fridge. The good thing about these strawberries are that I had a lot left over so I offered to make some for my brothers dates tonight so they won't go to waste. I know I can't take Layla out anywhere for dinner so I decide on the next best thing, make a romantic dinner for her to show how much I love her. Layla is totally my dream girl that I have been waiting for, she's cute, she loves to cook, play videogames, and I especially love her laugh. Seriously, her laugh is one of those laughs that you can replay in your head over and over again like a record. I am in love with this girl, she's perfect.

So, since I have all of the stuff ready for tonight I guess I should start getting myself ready too. Shell, I can't wait to see Layla.

Later in the Evening…

Layla's P.O.V.:

I look at the clock and see it's almost eight, which means Mikey will be here any minute. I decided to go big on my entire look for tonight as I am wearing an aqua dress with one sleeve that goes above my knees, gold platform heels, and my pearl ring on my left middle finger. Staring at myself in the bathroom mirror I can honestly say I am happy with the way I look and I know Mikey is going to flip. I walk out to the dining room, put a few candles on the table and light them, and take out the utensils and plates setting up the table for dinner. Just as I finished I hear the doorbell ring.

"_Finally!" _I thought so excited and happy almost jumping up and down. I walk over to the door and take a deep breath before opening it to see my boyfriend in his trench coat and hat with a bag full of food near his feet, "Mikey!"

"There's no need to fear, Michelangelo's here!" Mikey cheered and bowed to me.

I start to laugh from how cute he said it, "Get in here you crazy turtle." I tell him as I take the bag and he walks in with his hands behind his back. "Mikey, what's behind your back?"

"Just a little something extra for my lovely lady." He said and pulls out a bouquet of red roses, handing them to me.

"Oh… my… Mikey…," I'm so speechless as I look at the flowers and back at him feeling like I can cry, "these are beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Layla." He said as he takes off the coat and hat showing me his big smile that I love.

I put the flowers on the coffee table and go up to Mikey, kissing him on the lips with so much affection. He immediately wraps his arms around my waist as I do the same around his neck, enjoying our kiss. I feel like one of those old actresses in movies where they kiss a man and lift a leg up behind them as I copy that one part. Mikey slowly pulls away from my lips and smiles down at me so sweetly like it was our first kiss all over again. I can't help but smile too as I rest my head on his chest and hug him tight while he kisses the top of my head. This moment is so perfect. If anything I've fallen in love with Mikey even more.

We separate from each other for the time being and walk into the kitchen to set all the food down. As I open the bag I see a box of spaghetti, already made meatballs, marinara sauce, and a red plastic container filled with something inside that Mikey took and put in the refrigerator. Typical Mikey, he always wants to surprise me.

"I know this isn't a usual date, but I thought we could cook dinner together to make it fun." Mikey said and I can sense his uncertainty with his idea.

I giggle and place a hand on his arm, "I think that sounds wonderful." I said and kiss his cheek and walk over to the shelves, "I'll get out a pot and pan."

"And I'll get the utensils." Mikey said and takes out a wooden spoon and tongs from the drawer.

I fill a giant pot filled with water and put it on the stove, turning on one of the burners and adding salt to the water. Taking the pan I put olive oil on it and set it down on another burner as we wait for it to get hot enough for the meatballs, which I'm guessing Mikey already made at the Lair. He takes the meat out and we start rolling them into balls, having a little contest seeing who can make the most; it was fun and I won. Right as the pan was hot enough Mikey takes the meatballs and puts them into the pan as I pour all the spaghetti into the boiling pot of water. Both of us watch the food and Mikey pours the marinara sauce into the pan with the meatballs, some of it splashing on his cheek. I wipe it off with my finger and taste it, and it's so good with a hint of spice in it. The pasta is finished and I strain it in the sink and pour it with the sauce and meatballs, mixing it together as Mikey stands behind me holding my hand as I stir the food.

After waiting and doing all the cooking, our dinner is finally done. I walk over to the table and got the plates bringing them over to Mikey so he can serve the both of us. He even made the presentation of the plates look so professional and neat. With our food in our hands we walk back and sit at the table, and I pour us each a glass of soda to help us relax. The two of us sit close to one another and take a forkful of spaghetti and meatball together, counting down when to go.

"Mmmm, this is so delicious." I said after swallowing my food and smiling at my boyfriend.

"I'll say. We should do this more often." Mikey said and raised his glass to me and I do the same, "Here's to you being so sweet, funny, beautiful, and for being my soulmate who I will treasure for the rest of my life. I love you so much, Layla. Happy Valentine's Day."

We touch our glasses together, "Happy Valentine's Day, Mikey. I love you too." I said and kiss him for a moment and we continue to eat.

Mikey took a long piece of spaghetti into his mouth and held the other end out to me and I start to laugh.

"My Gods, Mikey." I calmed down and take the other end into my mouth.

We start to eat it slow until our lips touched and we kiss for about a minute then I pulled away, blushing as red as the sauce. I seriously feel like the dog in Lady and the Tramp. Mikey held my hand the rest of the dinner as we talked about our day and what we did, you know just enjoying each other's company. It's so comforting to have him here with me. After our meal, Mikey took the stuff to the sink and got out the plastic container from earlier placing it on the table and opening it. Inside the container are four giant chocolate covered strawberries that he made and they look so good and too pretty to eat. Mikey takes one of the strawberries and starts to feed it to me, being so romantic as I ate the delicious fruit. When I finished it I do the same thing to him and feed him a strawberry, seeing how good he looked eating it in a very attractive way. We feed each other the last two and once we're done I put the candles on the counter blowing them out and sitting back down at the table with Mikey.

I feel something on my lips and when I touch it with my fingers I see that it's chocolate from the dessert. As I'm about to lick it off Mikey pulls my face to his with his hands and kisses me deeply, taking in the taste of the chocolate from my lips into his mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him deeper to me as he moves his arms around my waist in a tight grip as our kissing started to quicken. Then out of nowhere Mikey lifts me up and places me on top of the table, my back directly on the wood and my waist at the edge as my legs wrap around his waist to bring him closer. He continues our kissing at the rapid pace we were going, his hands sliding down my sides and grasping my hips gently as I move a hand down his shoulder squeezing it. Suddenly, he pushes his body closer and I gasp from the pressure of his body on mine; he feels so hot on me. I open my mouth for him and he slithers his tongue inside, rubbing the hot muscle against my tongue as I moan deeply in pleasure. Mikey is really playing all the right notes as I feel like I'm melting beneath him.

I lift myself up from the table and he carries me in his arms away from the dining room into my bedroom, shutting the door behind us and plops us down on the bed. Mikey kisses down my neck and plants his lips everywhere on my skin as I put my hand on the back of his head. He licks the crook of neck and goes to my pulse and I moan louder from his soft tongue touching my heated skin. I open my arm out to the side and grab the sheets in my hand as he continues to lick me on my neck, enjoying every single moment of it.

When he comes back up to me, I kiss him hardly and pull him in more with my legs and I hear him groan in delight. I push my tongue on his lips, wanting to feel inside and he opens his mouth allowing me to do so. I rub my tongue against his and push it in deeper hearing him moan and his breathing go faster. I slowly pull my tongue out and kiss down his cheek to his neck giving him deep kisses and licks all over his green skin. My lips find his pulse and I suck on it softly at first then hard after earning a moan from him, knowing he's enjoying it. I move both my hands to his chest and start to massage him and he moans louder near my ear sending chills down my spine.

We connect our lips together again and kiss each other with so much love and affection that we have always had for each other. Another ten minutes later Mikey pulls away slowly and looks down at me lovingly and out of breath. He rubs my cheek carefully with his fingers as I feel his heartbeat beneath my palm. We start to laugh from what we just did and smile big at how fantastic it was.

"Wow." Mikey starts off the conversation, "That was-"

"Great." I finish his sentence and kiss his cheek.

"Yeah it was." He said and pecks my lips, "I should probably get going."

As he lifts himself up I stop him, "You don't have to leave, Mikey. Stay here for the night, with me."

"You want me to?"

"Please?" I ask pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes.

He laughs and raises his hands up, "Okay! Okay! You win!"

"Thank you." I said and get up to change out of my clothes into my pajamas.

Mikey's P.O.V.:

I wait for Layla on the bed while she's changing out of her dress. Dude, this has been one great night. The whole dinner, the dessert, the kissing, everything was just perfect. I would kill to do this all over again, but then again there will be other times to plan something like this to do. Layla walks out of the bathroom in her white pj's and motions for me to get into bed with her. I do as she asks and climb in with her and pull the covers over us and she rests her head on my chest as I hold her in my arms. We spend a couple of hours watching some cooking shows on T.V. and turn it off, ready for bed.

Layla lifts her head up and looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes, "Thanks for a wonderful Valentine's Day, Mikey. I love you."

I cup her cheek in my hand, "I love you too, Layla, and you're welcome." I said and kiss her for a moment, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She says and snuggles on my chest as I kiss her head.

I lay here knowing that I have the best girl to look forward to waking up to everyday of my life. At the end of the day, I will always love my beautiful Angle Fish, Layla.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Valentine's Day in the Park (Donnie/Sasha)

Sasha's P.O.V.:

As if today could have been more perfect, well actually it can I guess if you really think about it since it is Valentine's Day. I have been waiting for this day all week since my boyfriend, Donatello, told me about a big Valentine's Day movie premier in Central Park, and it is so perfect for us. I mean because Don cannot be seen by other people and every single couple in New York will be there so it is just the right night to be out. Of course I will be meeting him by a giant tree on a hill that overlooks the screen perfectly from afar so no one can see us together. I would love to meet him right now, but I unfortunately have a human anatomy class for three hours from three to six. Yippee. Right before I walk near the classroom I decide to call Don to see how he is doing, and to also here his sweet voice over the phone. To this day I still get nervous when I call him, I do not know why but I just do. I think it is because he's so handsome, smart, very gentle, and so caring which what I love about him the most. I am just head over heels for Don. I press the speed dial on the phone and hear his ring a couple of times before I heard his wonderful voice.

"_Hello?"_

Donnie's P.O.V.:

"_Hello, Love." _I hear Sasha on the other end with her angelic voice making me happy.

"Hey, Sasha, I thought you had class right now." I said confused for a moment.

"_Oh I do, but I just wanted to call you and hear your voice. That's all."_ She said sounding so shy.

I chuckle at how cute she is, "Well you definitely got your wish, My Brainy Angel. How's it going out there anyway?"

"_It is fine, but it would be even better if I was with you right now."_

"I know, Sasha, but the day is almost done. And if it makes you feel better it will only be a few hours until I see your beautiful face." I tell her as I polish a new device that I've been working on. "Us holding each other close, looking at the stars, kissing-"

"_Don… my goodness you sound like a true romantic."_ She said as I hear her giggle sweetly over the phone.

"I get it all from you, Sasha."

"_No you do not. It is all you, Love."_ She tells me and I smile, _"Well, I better head inside so I can mentally prepare myself for the next three hours."_

"You'll make it, Sasha, I know you will."

"_Alright. I will see you tonight then."_

"Yeah, tonight."

"_I love you, Don." _She said lovingly to me.

I smile bigger and chuckle, "I love you too, Sasha. Bye."

"_Bye." _She hangs up.

I set the Shell Cell down on the desk and I can't wipe this giant smile off my face. Sasha is so intelligent, beautiful, graceful, and very charming for an air-bender. I really didn't believe I would be so lucky to find a girl like Leo did with Verena, but now that I see what falling in love is really like I know I am wrong. Love has to be the best feeling in the world other than being happy with what I tinker and come up with in my lab. My girlfriend, hands down, is the perfect girl for me. Sasha is the missing piece of the puzzle I've been searching for. I love her with every fiber of my being and I always will.

I finish up the rest of the modifications for Sasha's gift and I can say I am very happy with the way this came out. She is going to love it. Now that I finished I put it into a white box and tie it together with a red bow and set it on the desk. It will only be a few hours until I see my Sasha shining in the starlight like an angel. I can't wait.

Later in the Evening…

Sasha's P.O.V.:

I walk over and wait under the tree where I am supposed to meet Don in Central Park to watch the movie, and the more I think about him the more excited I get. I kept my outfit simple, wearing a short, black V-neck dress that goes down above my knees, the neck line showing some of my cleavage, and black high heels. I spread out a warm blanket on the grass and sit down, waiting patiently for my smart turtle to appear. More people are starting to show up with their dates, carrying chairs, blankets, and bags of food to eat for the show; they really came prepared. All of a sudden I hear the leaves move and a dark figure appear behind the tree, walking towards me with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. I already know who it is as I stand up, smiling big.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasha." Don said as he hands me the roses and hugs me close to his strong body.

"Oh Don, these are just lovely." I tell him and smell the flowers admiring the fresh scent. "Thank you so much, Love." I kiss him for a moment and sit down on the blanket with him.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, Sasha." Don said as he holds me in his arms.

"Of course not, Don. I just got here myself." I said and peck his lips quickly.

"Well I'm glad we are here now."

"Me too." I said and rest my head on his neck, "I missed you."

He hugs me tighter, "I missed you too, Sasha."

A second later the movie finally starts and I cannot believe what movie they decided to show for tonight, The Notebook. Dear Gods, now I am never going to stop crying watching it. I swear you get me near any movie like The Notebook I will cry like a baby. Guess that is the hopeless romantic in me. Anyway, Don and I sat there the entire time in each other's arms so focused on the movie, and when I shed tears he held me closer to him for comfort as I snuggle more into his chest. The ending is what I cry over the most out of the whole movie for the obvious reason, and Don kisses my head affectionately to show his love. As the credits are showing everyone begins to leave the park until it is all clear for the two of us ten minutes later. Not a single soul here.

"So, did you like the movie?" Don asks as he looks at me with his gentle brown eyes.

I nod and wipe my face of tears, "Yes I did, although I am sorry for crying during it."

"What? Don't worry about it, Sasha. If I see you cry I am here to make you feel all better, just like I always do."

I giggle, "True. You are very good at making me smile on my worse days, and that is what I love about you the most."

"And I love how you can be so determined to be strong in any given situation. You never give up for anything, not even the people you love."

"Don…"

"It's true. And I would never lie to my girlfriend about anything."

"Well… thank you, Love." I said holding his hands.

"Of course." He kisses my head and brings out two boxes in each hand, giving me a white box with a red bow, "Here. I wanted to give you it earlier, but I figured now is the best time."

"… Don." I open it and see a beautiful silver music box with a few feathers designed on the lid. I lift the lid up and a soft song begins to play and a light appears, showing hologram pictures of me and Don together. I shed a single tear from my eye and smile at him, "I love it. Thank you so much, Love."

"You're very welcome, Sasha." He says sweetly to me and kisses me.

As I try to pull away Don grasps my face in his hands and draws me in closer, deepening the kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck. The kiss becomes more heated as Don gently pushes me down on the blanket, my back touching the warm fabric on the grass beneath the stars. We break away for a minute as we catch our breaths, staring into each other's eyes and smiling. Don opens up his trench coat revealing his beautiful body to me as I touch his strong chest with my fingers, being delicate with the touch and seeing a chill run down his spine. Don lays on top of me and presses his lips to mine to continue what we have started.

Don kisses down to my neck and touches my skin softly all over my neck, never missing a spot as I rub the back of his head with my fingers. He finds my sweet spot in the middle of my neck and takes it into his warm mouth, sucking on it slowly and I moan from the tingling sensation loving it. I raise my arms above my head on the blanket as he still sucks on my neck, licking it a few times that makes me squirm since I am ticklish right there. He kisses downward as his lips come into contact between my breasts and my moans get louder and louder, his lips and tongue working together perfectly in that area. I throw my head back in awe as he trails his tongue up to my neck, on my cheek, and pushing it into my mouth as I surrender to it immediately, my mind turning into jelly. His tongue has never felt so good touching my own and going deeper in my mouth as I feel sweat start to form on my forehead from the heat.

I move my lips and kiss down to his neck, loving the masculine scent of his body fill up my nose and the taste of his savory skin against my lips. I run my tongue on his pulse and hear him moan lowly as he grips my back with his hand urging me to go on. My hands slide down his body and stop at his hips, massaging the smooth skin deeply and his moans grow louder as his chest vibrates on my own. As I kiss his pulse I feel him lift my head up to his looking into my eyes with his and rams his lips on mine, kissing me with so much passion. Gods he is such a great kisser.

We continue to kiss one another with passion and wanting like it would be our last until the urge for air became important and we pull away. The both of us pant and settle down as we relax in each other's arms, becoming aware of the sudden cold air blowing on our warm skin sending a rough chill all over my body. As Don and I sit up I begin to feel cold and start to shiver, rubbing my hands on my arms to get warm.

"I think we should continue this at my place." I tell him as we stand up, "You can even spend the night if you want to, Love."

"Really? Are you sure?" He asks holding the boxes in his hand as I pick up the blanket and nod. "Okay, but we should go before you freeze to death." Don wraps his arm around my shoulders and we leave the park to my apartment.

Donnie's P.O.V.:

When we get to her apartment, Sasha goes into her room so she can change into something more comfortable and warm and I wait outside in the living room sitting on the couch. Just as I open up the other box Sasha comes in wearing black pajamas looking better already from the cold February air. I smile and show her what's inside the box, which are four chocolate covered strawberries thanks to Mikey.

"My, my, they look delicious." She said as she took one into her fingers.

"Yeah, you can thank Mikey for having extra." I tell her and take one too placing the box on the coffee table.

We eat the strawberries in peace as the fruit is so good and tart, with the chocolate giving enough sweetness to the mouthwatering dessert. Once we're done, we decide to save the last two for tomorrow for when we wake up and Sasha pulls me into her room. She folds the blankets over and we both get into the warm bed, pulling the blankets over our bodies and Sasha resting her head on my shoulder.

"This night was so perfect, Don." She whispers softly to me.

"Yeah, it sure was." I whisper and look down at her as she lifts her head up slightly, "I love you, Sasha."

"I love you, Don." She says and kisses me for a moment and lays her head back down, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." I said and close my eyes.

I smile in my sleep knowing that when I wake up tomorrow morning I get to see the most beautiful girl in the world there with me, My Brainy Angel, Sasha.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Even a Hot-Head Can be Romantic (Raph/Cheryl)

Cheryl's P.O.V.:

"Yes, Mom, I'll be at home tonight." I say to my mother on the phone as I watch some customers browse around the store.

"_Hmmm, I would've thought your boyfriend would be taking you out somewhere for Valentine's Day." _She said as I hear something beep on the other line, probably the oven.

"Please, I can spend the entire night with him in a dumpster for all I care just as long as we're together. Am I right?"

"_Yes, you are right."_ She laughs out and clears her throat, _"You must really love him to say that, Sweetie."_

I nod and smile, "Yes I do. I don't know what else I can say about him, Mom, Raph's just… perfect."

"_As long as you are happy with him, Sweetie, that's all that matters to me and your father." _She clears her throat again, _"Well, I should let you get back to work."_

"Okay. I'll see you and Pop on Sunday then. Bye Mom."

"_Bye, Sweetie. I love you."_

"I love you too, Mom." I tell her and she hangs up and I put the phone back on the holder.

Out of all the days in the entire year, I would have to get a bunch of customers on Valentine's Day. Normally on this day I wouldn't really give a flying crap about it cause I thought it was stupid, but then once I started dating my hot turtle boyfriend, Raphael, I actually realize there are ways people show love to their significant other. Even if it means they blow up their wallets on a bunch of flowers and candy. Right as I'm helping a customer pay for Richard Marx and Marvin Gaye CD's, I start to think about Raph and I smile and chuckle. Man, Raph is so strong, has a very muscular body, funny, protective, and best of all he's so passionate in everything he does. I mean sure he's got a temper, but since we have been together Raph has calmed down a bit. Which is good for his brothers if you know what I mean.

Soon as the store is dead the phone starts to ring and I pick it up, "NYC Beats, Cheryl speaking."

"_Yeah hi, I would like ta place an order for some Italian food. And can ya make sure it's hot and spicy cause that's the way I like it." _A familiar Brooklyn accent says over the phone.

Raph's P.O.V.:

"_Very funny, Red." _Cheryl says on the other line as I work on the Shell Cycle.

"I know, I'm a riot. How's it goin' at work, Babe?"

"_Well it's keeping me busy if that is what you mean. Other than that not too bad, but I am just counting down the minutes for you to get here." _

"Figures. Ya can't get enough of me, huh?" I ask her tightening up the handles.

She laughs, _"Yes, Raph, I would even go so far as to ditch work just to see you." _She says in a smart aleck tone.

"No I wouldn't want you ta do that for me, Babe. I rather just have ya wait until I get there."

"_So that's it? You're going to have me wait here desperate?" _

"Pretty much. I mean what, we've got two more hours ta kill before tonight. I think you can make it."

"_I don't know, Red, I can get pretty lonely without you." _Her voice sounds low and seductive, makin' me shiver.

"Geez, Cheryl, I'm not even there and you're already drivin' me nuts." I tell her as I wipe my forehead.

"_What can I say, Raph, you bring out the best of me." _She said her voice still low and teasin' me. I hear a bell ring and someone grettin' her, _"I better go."_

"Yeah, wouldn't want ta make your customers wait. I'll see ya later, Babe."

"_Sure thing. Oh, and Raph?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I love you."_

I smile and take a deep breath, "I love you too."

"_Bye." _She hangs up.

I put my Shell Cell on the ground and lean my back against the wall, lettin' the dirty cloth in my hand land next ta my feet. Man, Cheryl really knows how ta get under my shell in a good way. She's strong, smart, very caring, and so hot; I would even go so far calling her beautiful. I even remember the first time I saw her all I can think of was she's drop-dead gorgeous, and even though we got off ta an odd start we finally chose to be together in the end. This woman brings out a softer side ta me that I didn't even think I can show to other people because I choose to be tough, but Cheryl is definitely changin' me for the better. I love my girl.

Cheryl told me she wanted ta spend Valentine's Day at her apartment after work, and I feel bad since I can't take her out anywhere otherwise people will scream at me and call me a freak. So since my brothers don't think I can be romantic for Cheryl I decided to prove them wrong with a special surprise for her at her apartment. I have a fellin' she'll like it.

Later in the Evening…

Cheryl's P.O.V.:

I closed the shop about an hour ago and since then I've been getting myself ready for my date with Raph, and as I look at the clock I finish with just five minutes to spare. As I spray on some perfume I look at my outfit for this evening, a strapless red dress that goes above my knees, and black platform heels. My hair looks so big and my curls are just right, not too large but big enough to give my hair volume. I hear a knock at the door and get confused for a second and remember that it's probably Raph, so I turn off my bedroom light and walk to the door. When I open it, there's no one there. I look all around and walk out the door, feeling something weird on my shoe and as I look down I see there's a trail of rose petals leading to the stairs instead of the elevator. I literally rush down the stairs and stop at the second floor with the petals stopping in front of the door of the dance studio. Why here? My studio hasn't been in use because of the guys repainting the walls for me. Now this is starting to get weird.

I turn the nob on the door and open it slowly. As I walk in I see a table with a white table cloth, two long candles lit, two plates of lasagna, and two wine glasses. I am so speechless and confused until I see my boyfriend walk out of the shadows with a bouquet of red roses in his hands and his charming smile showing.

"Oh. My. Gods." That's all I can say and Raph walks to me and I smile at him, "Raph."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Babe." He said and gives me a hug, handing me the roses. "Do you like your surprise?"

I nod, "Are you kidding, I love it. Oh, Raph, this is so romantic. Thank you." I said and give him a firm kiss on the lips.

"Hey, anythin' for you, Cheryl." He said and takes my hand, leading us to the table. "Hold on, let me get that." He pulls out my chair and I sit down as he pushes me in.

"Thanks." I smile at him and look at the food, "Wow, this lasagna looks so good, Raph. You know I have a new bottle of red wine that'll go perfectly with the food." I said as I try to get up Raph sits me back down.

"You just sit tight and relax, I'll get it." He said and leaves the studio.

I look all around the entire studio and try to think about how I didn't see this coming. Raph really surprised me. It all must have taken him so long to plan and put together, but then again nothing is impossible for my Raphael. I wonder if he has something else planned? Right as I start to think, Raph comes back in with the wine bottle already opened.

"I see you found it okay." I said as he pours the wine into the glasses.

"Well it's kind of easy ta remember where everythin' is." He says and sits down holding his glass out to me.

I extend my glass out to his, "So, what are we toasting to?"

Raph smirks, "To us, and how I am so lucky to have a great girlfriend like you in my life."

"And I am so lucky to have a strong, wonderful boyfriend like you in my life." I say and we touch the glasses together and drink.

During our dinner Raph and I were asking each other how our day went and what was going on with the others and our families. You know just normal dinner conversations like with any couple, and sometimes we would flirt here and there for fun. I even tell him that the lasagna was so delicious for his first time attempting it, and it even taste like the one I make for him. When we finish our meal I hear the radio go on and "You and Me" by Lifehouse plays.

"What the…" I get confused until I see Raph stand up, walk to me, and holds his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" He asks and smiles at me.

"_Dance?!"_ I can't believe he is asking me for a dance, and I smile and take his hand as I stand up, "Yes you may."

He walks me over to the middle of the studio and holds me close to him in a waltz position, leading the entire time to the song. I still can't believe he is dancing! And he's moving with the song so perfectly. I rest my head on his shoulder and he puts his head on top of mine, breathing deeply into my hair and pulling me closer to his muscular body as I relax in his arms. Close to the end of the song we look into each other's eyes and kiss passionately as we finish the dance, feeling like we're dancing on air. The song ends and we pull away slowly, smiling at each other and we hug.

Raph turns off the radio and wraps his arm around my waist, "Want ta head upstairs?"

"Sure." I said and we blow out the candles and leave the studio, saving the table for tomorrow.

We get to my door and as I open it I see a bunch of rose petals on the floor with a few candles lit on the coffee table. He surprised me again.

I laugh, "Oh my Gods! Raph, this is so pretty!"

"I had a feelin' ya would like it." He says in a low tone in my ear and locks my door, walking me over to the petals.

I wrap my arms around his neck, "How did you do this?"

"When I came in here ta get the wine I had ta do somethin' with the left over petals and candles, so I came up with this." He says as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Gods, I love you." I whisper near his lips.

"I love you too, Babe." He said and kisses me deeply.

Now this is the side of Raph many people do not get to see, his more romantic and passionate side that I love so much. He's so moving, and every now and then when we make-out he gets a little rough which is kind of attractive for someone so strong and tough as Raph. It fits him perfectly. Raph kisses become more rapid and forced as he squeezes me closer to him, making my knees buckle and go weak from his hold. I feel us being lowered to the floor as the petals and carpet touch my back and legs, my boyfriend's body being pressed against me with the right amount of pressure. He lowers a hand down to my thigh and roughly squeezes it, causing me to moan in his mouth and arch my back. I press my tongue on his lips and he opens up letting my tongue slip in to play with his, turning it into a game of pinning the other down with the wet muscle; he won this round.

Raph kisses down to my neck, licking my skin until I am wet from his saliva and even biting me on my pulse as I moan and my breathing quickens. He kisses the bite mark and moves down kissing the tops of my breasts deeply and caresses my body in his hands as he goes lower, even kissing my stomach and thighs. I can never get enough of him touching my entire body like that, so hard until I feel like my skin is on fire. When it comes to how we show our love for each other, the two of us absolutely like to spice things up. Raph kisses back up to my lips, resting his body between my legs as his plastron digs into me as I pant from the sensation. I feel his hands cup my thighs and squeeze them again as his kisses make my lips swell up, turning red.

I push him off of me and press him on his shell to the floor straddling his body, panting as I catch my breath for a moment and ram my lips to his in an intense kiss. I move my lips down to his neck and press heated kisses on his hot skin, feeling his hands cup my hips on instinct as my legs move closer to his sides. I find his sweet spot near the center and bite down into it gently, hearing him moan and dig his fingers into my hips enjoying this more than I am. I lick and suck on the spot before I move down to his chest and nip at the skin and his moans get lower, sliding his hands up and down on my sides. My lips touch his plastron and kiss all over it gently, teasing him as he groans from the soft kisses. The next thing I know before I can kiss him again, he flips us over where I am on the floor and he's on top of me and my legs wrap around his waist.

He kisses me with so much passion and force that makes us both pant heavily from the intense, heated kissing. Our skin sweating and feeling hot against each other's as we hold on tight to one another. The burning desire for air stops us and we pull away, panting like we just had a long workout and from what we did the whole time we might as well have. Raph caresses my cheek in his hand and kisses my forehead gently and slowly gets off of me and helps me stand up. I hug him and hear his heartbeat still beating fast, but starting to slow down.

I laugh lightly and smile at him, "Wow, I never thought this day would make us get aggressive with each other."

"No kiddin', but I liked it." He said walking over to the bedroom with me.

"Me too." I grab my pj's and open my bathroom door. "I'll be right back."

Raph's P.O.V.:

I'm waiting for Cheryl ta get out of the bathroom as she changes into her pj's ta call it a night. This has been a great night for us, and better yet I even prove everyone wrong and showed Cheryl just how romantic I can be. It even felt good. And the making-out… unbelievable. Right as I climb into bed I see Cheryl come out of the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts, smiling at me and climbing into bed. She puts her head on my shoulder and yawns quietly as I hold her in my arms looking down at her.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Red." She says and looks up at me, "You really know how to show a girl a great time."

"No problem, Babe. I love you."

"I love you too." Cheryl kisses me and lays back down, "Goodnight, Raph."

"Goodnight, Cheryl." I whisper ta her and close my eyes to sleep.

This whole evening has been the best nights of my life so far and it'll only get better now with my lovely girlfriend here with me. I adore My Feisty Italian, Cheryl.


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: The following chapter is Rated M for mature content near the end.**

**Note: Leo and Verena are married in this chapter.**

Chapter 4: A Romantic Evening at Home (Leo/Verena)

Leo's P.O.V.:

I wake up feeling so refreshed and energized as I stretch out my arms and the rest of my body in the bed. Turning my head over to my left I see my beautiful wife, Verena, sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. I smile and chuckle silently to myself thinking about how breathtaking she looks lying beside me, cuddling her face into my chest above my heart as her warm breath makes my muscles relax. My hand moves to her face and I rub my thumb against her smooth skin, seeing her eye lids twitch from my touch and she moans lightly starting to wake up. Verena flutters her eyes open and looks at me, smiling at me showing her pretty teeth.

"Good morning, Beautiful." I whisper to her cupping her face.

"Good morning, My Handsome Turtle. Happy Valentine's Day." Verena says and kisses my cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." I said and peck her lips a couple of times earning a giggle. "Aren't you glad that tonight we will have the entire Lair to ourselves?"

She nods, "I am. Since Master Splinter will not be back until Sunday and the guys doing their own thing with the girls, tonight is going to be fantastic."

"Are you still going shopping with April?" I ask as she sits up on the bed, rubbing my head with her warm hand.

"Yes. We decided to get some last minute things for tonight, and it will be good for the two of us to spend some time together."

"Do I at least get a hint for what you plan on buying?" I ask her with a grin on my face.

"Of course not, Leo. If I tell what it is then I would ruin the surprise." She tells me and kisses my forehead.

I snap my fingers pretending to be upset, "Darn. And I wanted to know so bad too."

She laughs and hugs me, "You will later on, Sweetheart. I promise."

"Okay. Okay." I sit up and look at her, "Well, I don't know about you, but I am hungry."

"Me too. Let's go eat."

We get up, make the bed, and leave our room to join my brothers that are already setting up the table for breakfast. All of us sit together talking about what we are going to do later on with the girls as we ate eggs, bacon, and pancakes thanks to Mikey's cooking. Throughout the entire breakfast I can tell just how excited my brothers are getting and Verena and I can't help but smile at them. It's amazing how each of us managed to find love in New York City let alone on Earth with four beautiful warriors from another planet. The best part of it is marrying the love of my life and now she's finally my wife, my perfect wife. Verena has always been this beautiful, sweet, courageous, and loving girl that I have treasured since we first met, and now I get to spend the rest of my life with her. I love Verena with everything I have, and then some. After we finish eating and cleaning the kitchen, Verena gets dressed for her day with April and leaves the Lair before two. Leaving me to finally plan out the entire date for the two of us.

Late Afternoon…

Verena's P.O.V.:

April and I have been walking around the mall for a good few hours now, trying to find something special to wear for our husbands tonight. We have looked in a few stores and even tried some stuff on, but nothing looked right on me or April and I am starting to get a little frustrated. When I first heard about Valentine's Day I remembered a holiday we have similar to it back on Kennistar, except we have a big festival and everyone is stressed free; I wish it was the same case here. I want to look good for my husband and April and I thought the best way to do it is to buy ourselves some lingerie to wear for tonight. Looking beautiful for my husband is one thing, but trying to look sexy for Leo is like impossible. I get nervous still. And I wanted April shopping with me because she gives me confidence in the way I look, and if she can do that for me then I need to start telling myself too.

We walk around the corner and go inside of the Victoria's Secret as our only hope to find something. I look around at all of the beautiful clothes they have and April immediately finds something she likes. As I move some items on a rack my eyes go straight to something on a table, a gorgeous red and black laced corset with matching panties. I walk over, hold it in my hands, and press it against my body in front of a mirror so I can mentally picture how I would look with it on.

"Verena, that's so cute." April said as she comes up to me smiling.

I look at her still unsure, "It is, but do you think Leo will like it?"

"Are you kidding? Leo's going to go crazy over you in that outfit." She said giving me a boost of confidence.

"Maybe. I just hope I won't scare him."

"Verena, you shouldn't be afraid with trying to do something different for your husband. Leo loves you no matter what you do, and I don't think wearing some lingerie is going to kill him. I say you go for it."

I think long and hard on what she tells me and realize she's right, "I'll do it."

"Great! Now let's pay for these and get going." April said and we walk over to pay for our new outfits.

We walk out of the mall satisfied with what we bought as April carried her outfit and I do too along with a bottle of Victoria's Secret Angel perfume to wear. The whole walk back to the Lair I would watch so many couples walk by and being all affectionate out in the open without a care in the world, laughing and telling each other how much they love one another. Seeing them made me feel all tingly inside my stomach. Just as I reach the manhole close to home I say goodbye to April and tell her to call me tomorrow to see how it all goes tonight. Now I can go home and show Leo just how much I love him.

Later in the Evening…

Leo's P.O.V.:

I finish setting up the table and check on the pan seared chicken that we'll be having for dinner along with a side of cooked vegetables. With the cooking lesson I got from Layla hopefully I made it good enough for my wife. As soon as Verena got home I wanted to know what was in the bag, but she kept on telling me to wait and I would see it later. Now I'm all curious to know what it is. Finally the cooking is all done and I serve the food on both plates and wash the dishes so I won't have to worry about them later on. Just as I hear the door to our room opening I light up two candles on the table and hold a bouquet of red roses in my hand, eager to see my wife walk in to see me.

Then a moment later I see Verena wearing a beautiful white long-sleeve dress that goes down pass her ankles with her hair curled like it always is, looking so radiant and lovely before me. She looks around and smiles at me, giggling as she walks to me.

"I almost didn't see you there, Leo." She tells me as she stops in front of me.

"Well I did want to give us a romantic feel around here, so I dimmed the lights." I tell her and hand her the flowers smiling at her, "Happy Valentine's Day, Verena."

"Oh, Leo, they're beautiful." She smells the flowers and kisses my lips, "Thank you so much, Honey."

"You're very welcome, Beautiful." I said and gently take her hand in mine leading her to the dining room.

Verena gasps, "Leo, all of this looks lovely."

"Thank you. I knew I had to do something special for my beautiful wife, so I went all out."

"I'll say you did."

"Come on, let's have some dinner and then after I figured we can watch a movie with the chocolate covered strawberries Mikey left for us." I said and pull the chair for her to sit and push her in, and I take my seat across the table.

"Leo, did you cook this?" She asks as she pours some white wine into the glasses.

I nod, "I had some help from Layla on what to make you, so we came up with this."

Verena cuts the chicken and takes a forkful into her mouth, smiling as she ate it, "Mmmm, this chicken is so good."

I stare at her in shock, "It is?"

"Yes, Leo, this is cooked perfectly. You did a wonderful job." She said and takes a sip of her wine.

"Well, thank you."

We eat our dinner with the Lair having a peaceful atmosphere with the others gone and with Verena and I the only ones here. She tells me my brothers are spending the night at the girl's places; Verena and her psychic powers. The both of us started talking about our first date and how nervous we both were of each other, reminiscing on the past that wasn't so long ago. In the time that we barely knew each other to right now, our relationship has grown drastically into something timeless that we can both share together until the end of our days. The love that we have will always be eternal.

When we finish our dinner we walk over to the living room to watch some TV, and also eating the chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything good on so we just ate a strawberry and decided to head upstairs for the rest of the night. Verena grabs her bag from earlier and tells me she's going to change in the bathroom, and as soon as she leaves I get our room ready. I set up two candles on the nightstand, throw some rose pedals on the bed, and sit there waiting patiently for my wife to appear.

Verena's P.O.V.:

I get the last part of the corset on as I now spray perfume all over my body, smelling the floral scent stick to my skin and outfit. The corset fits my body so perfectly and lifts my breasts enough but not too much, and the panties feel so comfortable hugging me. As I stare at myself in the mirror I get a little nervous and keep thinking Leo isn't going to like this. Then I think back to what April told me and try to pull it together, having nothing to worry about and giving myself confidence to go out there. Another moment later I put on my white robe and leave the bathroom taking deep breaths as I reach our room. I slowly open the door, close it, and see Leo sitting on the bed that's covered in rose petals and candles lit on the nightstands that gives off a dim light in our bedroom.

I smile as I walk to him and wrap my arms around his neck, "This is so romantic."

"I know." He said and wraps his arms around my waist, "What's under the robe?"

I get nervous again, "Uh…, nothing. It's nothing."

"You sure about that?" Leo asks and begins to massage my lower back and my bottom with his hands.

I jump out of his arms and take a couple steps back, almost out of breath and freaking out, "Yes. I'm sorry, Leo, I guess I am a little nervous."

"Nervous about what?" He asks trying to understand, "Does it have to do with what you're wearing?"

I nod turning red, "Yes."

"Verena, I bet that whatever it is you are wearing it won't change the fact that I still think you're beautiful. So, can you please show me?"

I take a deep breath as my hands go to my robe ties, "Alright."

I undo the ties and let my robe fall to the floor, revealing to my husband my lingerie as his eyes just widen and his jaw drops. I feel so embarrassed and terrified by his reaction. As I am pulling my robe back on, I feel Leo's hands take my robe and throw it to the corner of the room, and he cups my face in his hands. The look on his face has changed even and now he's smiling at me.

"Why were you so nervous about showing me this outfit?" He asks gently as he moves an arm around my waist.

"Because I was afraid that you wouldn't like it and not find me attractive in it." I tell him the truth as I look into his eyes.

Leo chuckles, "Verena, it doesn't matter what you wear in front of me because either way I'm still going to think you're attractive. And I can go as far as saying you're gorgeous, pretty, the sexiest woman I have ever been with, but most of all you're so beautiful." He rubs my cheek with his thumb and moves his head to my ear, "As for the outfit, I love it." Leo whispers lowly to me sending a warm feeling all over my body.

"Really?" I whisper in a breathy tone.

"Absolutely. In fact," He walks us to the bed and my legs touch the foot of it, "you look good enough to eat."

Leo firmly presses his lips to mine and kisses me hungrily as we fall back on the bed, the cool blankets touching my skin. All of my thoughts were swept away as I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him in closer as I kiss with the same level of hunger that I have longed for. His hands touch my thighs and he pulls them around his waist so his body is pinning me between my legs as I can feel the warmth starting to form in that region. I feel Leo turn us over so I am now on top of him kissing him more heatedly on his lips. Leo lifts himself to sit up as I am straddling his lap and feel his lips go down to my neck and his nose press against my skin, smelling me deeply and chuckling on me.

"You're so beautiful." He says lowly and the heat in between my legs grows.

He pulls me closer to him and kisses my neck lovingly, my hands going to the back of his head pulling him closer to me. I started to feel Leo's tongue touching me and soon he starts to suck on my pulse deeply as I moan in complete pleasure. I can feel the hooks of my corset start to loosen as I know Leo is unhooking the lingerie in a rush, and soon my entire corset is thrown off to the floor as I show my bare skin to my husband. Leo kisses down to the top of my breasts, cupping one in his hand as he plants teasing kisses and licks all over me and I moan louder in his ear. If Leo keeps this up I won't last long. I suddenly flip us over on the bed where Leo is now on top of me again.

I slide his elbow and knee pads off him as he takes off his bandana throwing it to the floor on top of my corset. He kisses back on my breasts and slides his tongue down to my stomach and stops, pulling off my panties slowly and throwing them away looking at me with his eyes full of lust. Leo pulls the covers back and we get into bed, my husband covering us with our bedding and no way to get to fresh air. All I can smell is the arousal perfuming Leo's skin as he lowers his body down to mine, his plastron cooling off my naked body. I rub my hand on his face and pull him to me, kissing him again with so much love as he does the same. Once again I feel his tongue pressing on my lips and I open my mouth to accept it, the smooth muscle exploring the inside of my mouth. Leo moves his hands down to my stomach and massages me deeply, and I moan and arch my back.

I slowly move my lips down Leo's neck, giving him soft kisses until I find his pulse and start sucking on it roughly hearing him moan out from pleasure. Leo's hands move up and cup my breasts, massaging my skin in his gentle hands as I cannot help but moan again in delight, and I bite his pulse and earn a groan. I soon feel his tongue loll out and run across my right breast and circle around my nipple before taking it into his mouth. He begins to suck and nibble on it gently as I cannot help but moan his name. My legs intertwined with his and my hands grasped the back of his head to try to bring him closer to me. He soon moved to the other side and tortured me for another good several minutes.

Leo's focus soon turned to the lower half of my body as I feel his hands dive between my thighs and spread them apart. Heat immediately rushed into my cheeks, which I have no idea why I still do that every time we're like this; it just happens. Leo holds down my thighs and plunges his face straight into my wet center, driving his tongue inside of my crevice. I cry out in extreme pleasure and my hands leap onto my chest to massage my heaving mounds. My body flexes and shudders so much to a point where Leo has to hold me down firmly to continue giving me this amazing torture.

"Ah… oh Leo!" I practically shout to the top of my lungs as I squeeze my eyes shut as his tongue dances across my clitoris.

He squeezes my thighs tighter in his hands so I won't be able to move and continue to work me into a frenzy, nearly getting me to climax. Instead of that, however, he stops what he is doing and kisses my center, moving away as I try to come down from my high while I see him wipe some the fluids running down his chin with the back of his hand. He crawls back up to meet my face and kisses me with so much passion and care. My legs remained separated and he is laying between them as I feel his erection press into my stomach. We look into each other's eyes as I see that my husband is waiting for my permission to finish what we have started, just like he always does.

"Are you ready, Verena?" He asks me, his voice having a lustful tone to it.

Every time we make love I always get overwhelmed with so many emotions… want… desire… and love. I take a deep breath and breathlessly respond, "Yes."

Once I give him my answer Leo lowers himself so that I could feel his member touch my entrance and he gently eases himself inside of me. I immediately moan out loud from the slight pain that came in as he waits for me to get comfortable before he proceeds, and after a minute the pain turns into pleasure. When he sees my face in a relaxed state he finally thrusts, letting go of his normal composed self into a more powerful and passionate lover. He grabs my wrists and pins them next to my head, holding onto my hands as he continues to pound away.

I spread my legs farther apart do send him in deeper still and I try to reach up to kiss him, but his hands still pinned mine. Leo leans forward and plants a heated kiss on my lips, slowing down his pace so he won't leave me behind as we are both coming close to the finish line. I lift my hips up to his lower plastron to place pressure on my clitoris, causing me to moan and gasp like crazy as I hear him moan near my ear in intense pleasure. My chest is pressed up against his and my legs wrap around his waist tightly, and he pushes into me faster and harder with so much power. Sweat was dripping down our bodies from the heat. Our breath was hard and deep. Our moans and groans loud and filled with love. Leo lets go of my hands and goes onto his knees, the sheets falling down as he grabs my hips and pulls me into his body. He sends one of his hands down to my clitoris and caresses it in between his fingers, setting it on fire and finally getting me to break.

My climax was so intense as I feel the waves pass through me and I cry out his name. He then gives in to his own relief and spills all of his love into me. He falls forward on the bed and faces me, the both of us panting and feeling our breaths on our heated skin. Leo kisses me, sending his tongue into my mouth and holds me for several more minutes before he lays on his side with my back touching his chest as he kisses the back of my neck.

Leo's P.O.V.:

"Mmmm, that was amazing." I tell her kissing up to her ear.

"It sure was." Verena says turning her head and kissing me. "Leo, I cannot begin to tell you how much I love you. You have done so much and have given me everything that I can ever want, and I am so grateful to have such a loving husband like you in my life. I love you so much."

I kiss her for a moment and smile at her, "I love you too, Verena. I always will, forever."

She kisses me again and turns to lay her head on my chest, "Goodnight, Leo."

"Goodnight, Verena." I hold her in my arms and place my hand on top of hers that's over my heart.

I don't think love can compare to any other emotion in the world, the thought of waking up to a beautiful woman in your arms is just fantastic. To think for the rest of my life I get to wake up to My Princess, my beautiful wife, Verena.

The End.

**Well that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this once more. I know you all were probably expecting something different, but I just couldn't do it. At least not to this one. So, now that this one is done I can continue on with my other stories, mostly "Turtles and Benders" because I miss writing for that one and I want to get started on it as soon as possible. R&amp;R, PM me, and all that great stuff I love!**

**Thanks again guys! See you all real soon:)**


End file.
